creepypasta_the_fighters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MARIO
Bio In 2008, Mario was doing his occasional routine as he felt like he was out of place what with denizens of people choosing the darker kinds of stuff such as guns and glory rather than innocence and casualty. During this, he recieved a message from Bowser where he, as always, has captured Peach. However, rather than wanting her for his own...plans, he'll simply kill her. However, he'll let her live if Mario can take her place. If he were to try stopping him, Peach's death will be hastened. He knew the place and the mission, so he decided to travel to that destination via platforms in the sky. After Toad sees him, he tells Mario that he doesn't belong in the world with no one wanting him anymore, and that he should just give Bowser what he wants: his death. He traveled through a modern city under the platform he dropped from with abandoned buildings yet people that ignored him, save for a few that shot him cold, somewhat angry expressions. He then traversed to an abandoned house with everything dusty and/or overdue. In the basement were two child-sized skeletons on a dilapidated couch facing a broken television. As Mario looked around, Bowser has crashed through the ceiling of the basement, looking more fearsome than usual. Bowser tells Mario that he's been waiting for him, and that he'll taste flesh soon. He then asks whether if he'll wave the white flag or if Peach has to die. Mario surrendered in order to leave Peach alive, allowing Bowser to eat his head in one clean chomp. When Mario had died, he was in a personal hell of his own, resembling Super Mario World, but in a darker twist than it was back then and nowadays on Virtual Console. His usual outfit was in duller colors aside from his shoes, and hintboxes mostly told him one thing: "I hate you." Powers/Weapons Mario can use various powerups and items to help him on his adventures as well as using given weaponry, having sidekicks tag along, and upgrades to his ablities. Though in his state of personal damnation, while he still has that stuff, he mainly has his mental interpretation of Yoshi to be accompanied with as he wears dull-colored clothing of his aside from his shoes. Movelist Special Moves *Fireball - MARIO chucks a fireball at the opponent. It bounces on the ground 3 times before going out. *Cape Flip - MARIO uses his Leaf Cape from Super Mario World to attack the opponent, able to timely deflect projectiles. *Super Jump Punch - MARIO does a super jump as he uppercuts the opponent, making coins drop out and go to him. *S.L.U.D.D.G - MARIO builds up how much liquid will be shot out of the F.L.U.D.D. It can be stopped upon pushing a button, but it lowers how much will be shot out the nozzle. Upon re-input, the F.L.U.D.D. gushes out gray sludge as opposed to regular water. *Mario Tornado - MARIO spins around in place with his fists out, able to move side-to-side during so. *Red Shell - MARIO kicks forward a Red Koopa Shell, causing the opponent to fall over. *Throw - MARIO grabs the opponent by the hips and throws him/her forward. *Reverse Throw - MARIO grabs the opponent's ankles, spins around 3 times, and then releases the opponent, letting him/her crash into the wall. Super Move *Yoshi - MARIO mounts Yoshi temporarily, granting him a different movelist: **Red Shell Shot - MARIO feeds Yoshi a Red Koopa Shell. He then spews out fireballs like in Super Mario World. **Egg Throw - Yoshi lays an egg and throws it at the opponent in an arc. **Green Wave - Yoshi jabs one fist, producing a green shockwave somehow. **Tongue-Tied - Yoshi spins around while moving forward, tongue sticking out. **Throw - Same thing as normal. **Reverse Throw - Same thing as normal. Creepy Finishers *Calamity Pasta - MARIO lodges a fuse into the opponent's eye socket. He then gets out a switch and jumps on it, causing the opponent's head to blow up with chunks and blood all over the ground and screen. *MARIO Finale - MARIO grabs a Fire Flower and gyrates both his arms forward individually. After 10 seconds of gyration, MARIO throws one fireball into the opponent's mouth, which he/she accidentally swallows, causing it to melt his/her intestines. Just before the heart's melted, MARIO throws another fireball from his other hand at the opponent's chest, setting his/her whole body aflame as he/she falls down. Friendship *MARIO hits an item box that appears overhead, giving the opponent a 1-up. Poses Intro *MARIO walks to the arena then eats a mushroom, growing to his in-combat size. He then sighs and says, "Let's-a go." Win *MARIO grows, then shrinks. Victory *MARIO walks away slowly for a bit as the Super Mario World Level Clear music plays minus one instrument. He then gives a peace sign to the screen, but half as high as he did in the original game. He then returns to walking away as he says, "If only there was-a something I could've-a done to change your-a mind." Win Quotes *"I hate you." *"I just-a want to fly away." Arcade Mode Intro *MARIO was walking around attending his usual business in the world of his own sadistic creation in duller versions of his usual colors, unable to listen to the proper cheery music and get treated to his not-so-deserving rewards offered by many people; mostly Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. He then got word of a god that was gathering people to fight, and the winner would get their wish granted. Hoping to find a way out of his personal hell, he entered the tournament. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, MARIO got his wish granted. He met Beta Luigi, a depressed version of his own brother. It turned out they shared common grounds, what with Luigi overcome with guilt after Mario was sent to the purgatorial afterlife alongside other ghosts, let alone the Boos. MARIO then legitimately accepted him as his little brother and sidekick. The mental interpretation of Yoshi even accepts Beta Luigi as his mother, which earns MARIO a little chuckle. Theme Song MARIO's Theme: Creepy Steeple - Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Music Extended Cinder Codecs Cinder: What's Going On Here What Happened To Mario?!?! Roman: It Appears That MARIO Looks Different He May Looks Like Mario But Doesn't Wear Red Like Mario Cinder: He Doesn't Look Happy Either Roman: Right, It's Some Kind of Super Mario World ROM Hack Cinder: Do My Weapons Work Against Him? Do I Even Have a Chance? Roman: I Don't Think So, So You Might Wanna Because and Watch Out for His MARIO Finale It Might Send You Off Flying Cinder: He has the Same Final Smash as Mario?! What a Scary Thought, Creepy Category:Playable Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta Category:Gaming All Star Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Sandvich33's Creepypasta the Fighters Category:Male Characters Category:Explained By Mullet Mike